


快速祛痛法

by sonnetqueen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幼驯染梗，为XFC上映纪念所作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	快速祛痛法

Erik今年才7岁，但他已经（自称）是个探险家了，小镇上的树林、山丘、河流、池塘，无一不留下了他的足迹。可大人们总有些唏嘘，原因是“小Erik只喜欢一个人玩。”不过自从Erik家隔壁新搬来了一户人家后，他的身后就悄悄地多了个小尾巴。  
“Erik，等等，等等我。”孩童软糯的声音有些焦急，像是一颗被揉捏了的棉花糖。闻声，快步走在前头的男孩停下步子转过头，一个穿着背带牛仔裤的粉嫩团子正尽全力协调着四肢朝他奔来。  
“Charles，慢点跑。”瞧见自己的“小尾巴”边跑边挥动着白嫩的小短手，Erik用一种与年龄不合的成熟皱起了眉头。  
“没事，我、我跟得上你……”Charles气喘吁吁地靠在一棵树桩上，语气里满满的是不愿被抛下的执拗。  
在心里暗暗叹口气，Erik有些无奈地向Charles的方向返回。“我早说了，你不该跟着来的，找松鼠窝什么的，我只要一个人就够了——现在Emma舅妈又该骂我了。”注意到Charles已经沾满了泥土和青苔的鞋子与裤腿，Erik孩子气地嘟囔了两句。说实在的，也只有在抱怨的时候才能显出他还是个7岁的小鬼头。  
“可是Erik，现在你不是一个人了呀！”Charles眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，语气坚定地不像是个5岁的孩子：“就算挨骂，也有我陪你一起挨骂的。”  
一股奇异的暖流突然涌上了Erik的心口，他有些不自然地别开脸，问：“你饿么？我们去松鼠窝摸点儿松果？”  
虽然的确觉得有些饿了，但是一想到要去“偷”小松鼠的粮食，Charles就显得有些迟疑：“唔……我们会不会抢了它们的食物？”  
“松鼠储藏食物的地方多到它们自己都记不清，你不去我自己去！”跺了跺脚，Erik拔腿就走。才没走出几步，身后就传来了Charles的呼喊：“等等我Erik！”  
“知道了，真麻烦！”努力克制住自己嘴角的笑意，Erik再度放缓了步子。

*** *** ***

“小松鼠真的不在家么……”盯着Erik正在松树根部洞穴探索着的右手，Charles压低了嗓子问。他趴在Erik身边，胸口的牛仔布已经脏到会让保姆们尖叫的地步，肉肉的脸颊上也已经有了黑乎乎的手指印。  
“当然了！”虽然身上的泥巴比Charles更加惨不忍睹，但Erik的回答依旧自信满满。不过下一秒他的自信就被现实血淋淋地打破了——  
“啊——”他尖叫了一声，右手反射性地拔出了洞口，紧接着是一只灰褐色的、抖着蓬松大尾巴的小小身影窜了出来。  
“好像出血了！”Charles急忙拉过Erik的右手，声音里已经隐隐带上了哭腔。  
“你哭什么啊！”Erik有些莫名的烦躁，他坐起身舔了舔被松鼠抓伤的手背，气鼓鼓地从兜里摸出创可贴：“帮我贴好！”  
接过创可贴细心替Erik贴上，Charles抽着鼻子断断续续自责道：“都是我不好，如果、如果我说、说不饿，你就、你就不会受伤了。”这样长的句子对一个5岁的孩子来说还是有点长。  
面对Charles抽抽噎噎的模样，Erik一肚子的无名火顿时没了发泄的方向，他只能没好气地踢了踢Charles的腿说：“要哭转过身去，我连脑袋都疼了！”  
虽然哭和脑袋疼之间没什么必然的科学依据，不过Charles却显然被唬住了，他使劲点了点头，用力擦擦发红的眼睛，然后转过身去憋住了自己的哽咽声。但过了会儿，他还是不放心地回过头，小心翼翼的凑到Erik的身边问：“还痛么？”  
“头不痛手痛。”虽然不甘心，但Erik还是承认了。  
“哦……”Charles扁扁嘴不说话了。  
正当Erik思索着是不是对Charles有些太凶了，他的脸颊上被一个湿漉漉的东西狠狠“吧唧”了一下。  
Charles亲了他一口！  
“你、你干什么啊！”Erik几乎要跳了起来，在一个7岁男孩的认知里，被年龄相仿的同性亲吻实在是一件匪夷所思的事。  
“Emma阿姨说，亲亲就不会痛了！”Charles再度眨了眨无辜的蓝眼睛。一瞬间，Erik的耳朵里只剩下了沙沙的树叶声和隆隆的心跳声，他看到Charles依然有些泛红的眼眶，这位小天使浓密的睫毛上还挂着刚才为自己流的泪。  
“现在是不是不痛了？”他追问。  
Erik机械性地点了点头。  
“我就知道！”关于后来，Erik只记得Charles开心地又亲了他一口。

*** *** ***

“Charles？Charles？怎么睡在沙发上？”  
迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，是Erik放大了的脸——各种意义上。懒洋洋地揉了揉自己蓬乱的头发，Charles示意Erik坐下，然后立刻转换阵地枕在了Erik的腿上。  
“看照片也能睡着么？”拾起掉在地毯上的相册，Erik笑得露出了一口鲨鱼牙。  
“我梦到那个时候了。”指指相片上那两个脏兮兮的小孩儿，Charles打了个哈欠。照片上，左边那个稍高的男孩手背上贴着大大的创可贴；右边那个圆滚滚的，背带裤早掉了一颗扣子。  
“哦~你是说你的亲吻狂魔时期么？”Erik俯下身，朝Charles的耳边喷着热气。  
“唔……告诉你个好消息……我现在还是……”勾住Erik的脖子，Charles与他交换了几个细碎而甜蜜的吻，但突如其来的童声却把他们吓坏了——  
“Erik舅舅，你为什么亲Charles叔叔？”  
面对小侄女的疑问，两个大人面面相觑。  
“我知道了！Charles叔叔是哪里痛么？Kitty 也来帮忙亲亲吧！Raven阿姨说，亲亲就不痛了！”  
话音刚落，Charles和Erik同时大笑起来，棕发的女孩儿则有些不明就里地嘟起了嘴。见状，Charles坐直了身子将Kitty抱到他和Erik之间坐好：“谢谢，甜心，我已经不痛了，你要听故事么？”  
听到讲故事，女孩儿的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒：“好！！！但是你发誓，必须是真的故事，不能和Erik舅舅一样，读你写的那些……嗯……论……论文！！！”  
“好的，我发誓。”笑着点了点Kitty的鼻尖，Charles假装没看到Erik泛红的耳根。

 

—END—


End file.
